


Young Supernovas

by Saccharine_Ghosts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Equestrian AU, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Hospitals, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lots of Texas Keith jokes, M/M, Minor Violence, Rivalry, Sickfic but not exactly, Slow Burn, Smut, Texan Keith (Voltron), Using Humor as a coping mechanism, broganes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccharine_Ghosts/pseuds/Saccharine_Ghosts
Summary: Leaving Texas never crossed his mind in the past, the familiarity of it was all too comforting, but he had no choice. His dad was in the hospital, he needed special treatment that Keith couldn’t give nor afford, so he had no choice but to pack up and let himself be dragged around to wherever would take him.Don’t get him wrong, he is extremely thankful for Takashi. A few years back Shiro had brought in one of his eventers for training with Keith’s father, staying in their guest room for almost five months until the wild Warmblood was ready for show season, then he was back on the road. They had bonded during that time, and had kept in touch ever since, even coming back sometimes when he had breaks. If it weren’t for him, Keith would be off with some Aunt he had never met back in Seoul, selling Red at the auction along with all his tack, gear, and the farm. With his dad in care, the only family he had left was his little quarter horse and Shiro, so although leaving Texas and heading to some fancy show barn out of state seemed like hell, he would just have to make do.That didn’t mean he had to be happy about it though.





	Young Supernovas

**Author's Note:**

> Not that anybody asked for this fic, but I was inspired and couldn't get this fic idea out of my head, so here she goes! I tried to make it as accessible as possible, so if you're a non-horsey person, don't be intimidated. Any confusing words that I couldn't substitute will be explained in the notes at the end. 
> 
> The story was inspired (but not completely based off) absurdly_sassy's Equestrian AU art, so big shout out to her! Here is a link to her social media, with some beautiful art that you should definitely check out: https://www.instagram.com/absurdly_sassy/
> 
> If you notice any mistakes, or something is extremely off, please let me know. This fic is just for fun and in no way reflects my exact feelings towards any of the characters or the VLD show, I just thought it would be fun and good practice. 
> 
> Please enjoy,  
> -Ted

“He’s really quiet back there, eh?” 

Keith knew Shiro was looking at him, trying to distract him from his thoughts, but he just couldn’t meet his eyes. The dust from the dry roads was billowing out behind the trailer wheels, creating a thick dirt film on the old beaten up trailer, but it was no longer sticking to the truck, the highway speeds had taken care of that, and his chances of asking Shiro to turn around and bring him home.

“Red’s a good boy,” was his only reply, not taking his eyes off the evergreens racing by, symbolic of his thoughts. Leaving Texas never crossed his mind in the past, the familiarity of it was all too comforting, but he had no choice. His dad was in the hospital, he needed special treatment that Keith couldn’t give nor afford, so he had no choice but to pack up and let himself be dragged around to wherever would take him. 

Don’t get him wrong, he is extremely thankful for Takashi. A few years back Shiro had brought in one of his eventers for training with Keith’s father, staying in their guest room for almost five months until the wild Warmblood was ready for show season, then he was back on the road. They had bonded during that time, and had kept in touch ever since, even coming back sometimes when he had breaks. If it weren’t for him, Keith would be off with some Aunt he had never met back in Seoul, selling Red at the auction along with all his tack, gear, and the farm. With his dad in care, the only family he had left was his little quarter horse and Shiro, so although leaving Texas and heading to some fancy show barn out of state seemed like hell, he would just have to make do. 

That didn’t mean he had to be happy about it though. 

“He’s never been on the road this long before,” the older man pressed, “Maybe we should stop again-“ 

“It’s only been an hour and a half.” Keith finally turned to the road in front of them, “Let’s just get there, alright?” 

Shiro paused for a moment, unsure if he should press any further. Keith was a hothead, known for having a short fuse, but he had always been so easy on the older man. He was bottling things up, had been for a long time, but talking about his emotions was not something he did easily. You had to strike at the exact moment or it would blow up in your face. Basically, disarming Keith was the same as disarming a bomb, you had to know exactly which wires to cut before the timer ran out and he took it out on everybody around him. 

“Altea won’t be so bad,” Keith shot him a warning look but he continued, “I know you think it’ll be a bunch of stuck up rich snobs, but it isn’t. The Altea’s are really nice, everybody is.” He gave the teen a warm smile, “And hey, Red hasn’t seen Smokey in a while, you think they’ll remember each other?” 

“You still have Smokey?” Keith perked up, “I thought you were selling her? That was the plan, wasn’t it?” 

“Your dad did a good job on her but she’s just… I don’t know. We’ve bonded; she’s definitely a one-rider horse. But hey, turns out she’s not a hunter after all, so things worked out.” 

“You’re doing cross country with her?” 

“Yup,” Shiro popped the ‘p’, “Allura’s been helping me get ready for the three day that’s coming up in July.” 

This was the best news Keith had heard in weeks. When Shiro originally brought the mare to his dad, they had planned on getting her broke and getting her into the hunting ring. Problem was, she was much faster and unpredictable than her hunter champion parents, and getting her in the right mindset was difficult. Shiro had trained all of his horses himself, but a lot was riding on the expensive filly, and went through all the trainers in Garrison County before finally giving in and heading to Texas, which he was glad he did. Smokey was faster and lighter than most of the other cross-country horses, getting her steady on her feet and confident was the final step. 

“If you want, you can help out too,” Shiro put a hand on his shoulder, “You tamed old Red, there’s nobody I trust more to help me whip Smokey back into shape.” 

Maybe, Keith thought, this little vacation wouldn’t be so bad. 

 

Upon arrival, Keith concluded that this was not the case. 

Altea Equestrian Center was not only bustling with activity, but huge. Much, much bigger than his four-stall barn back home. Shiro was looking for Allura before they could unload Red, leaving Keith with time to scour the property a bit. The facility was extremely well maintained, the walkway swept of any bedding and hay that might have fallen out of the stalls or mud that had been tracked in by a hoof. Keith doubted there was any mud even on the property; he had never seen a barn so pristine. 

The front yard had been transformed into a well-groomed outdoor arena, which made Keith send a quiet thanks to somebody up there looking out for him. If he had to work Red in a hot, cramped ring with no wind or sun for the entire summer, he would probably go stir crazy. He couldn’t remember the last time he had worked in an indoor, and despite there being a few horses in there at the moment, he could make it work with the rest of the space. 

The back of the property was a pleasant surprise. He expected another arena, or house, or some sort of hay barn, but there was just… open space. The ground was flat, not completely cleared, one side fenced off and empty, another filled with paddocks not unlike what he was used to at home. When he approached he saw that most of the horses in the first paddock were sleeping and resting, enjoying the warm noonday sun. They weren’t cramped into small pens or covered in blankets and sheets to keep them clean they were just… sleeping. Like horses do. 

“Smokey!” He called when he saw her, standing asleep in the shade of a tree, “Come here, girl!”

The mare’s ears twitched and she blinked the sleep away, turning her head to get a better look at who had called her name. She must have recognized him, immediately perking up and trotting over to the gate. Keith hopped onto it, standing up so he could reach her withers as she approached, and scratching just where she liked it. She looked fantastic, no longer the lanky four-year-old with a bowl-cut and no tail. Her black coat was shiny, practically gleaming, and all four of her white socks were dusty but definitely white, just as the wide blaze across her face. Even the horse’s mane and tail were obviously longer, although to what extent was obscured by the running braids they were in. 

“There you are, I’ve been looking for you.” Shiro approached, laying a gentle hand on her white blaze, “Miss her?” 

“Definitely,” Keith let a small smile slip, “She looks good, even has an ass now.” 

“Don’t be mean to my Smokey,” the older man chuckled, “We worked hard for that muscle. Let’s go get your boy, yeah? Allura will be out in a minute to show us where he’ll go.” 

They walked back through the barn corridor to the front driveway, making Keith a little self-conscious. Every time his sneaker hit the ground he felt like he was leaving another dirty footprint, and another reason for them to send him back to a home he didn’t have. Shiro had parked in the shade by the outdoor arena, so they made their way over and were almost done unloading Red when they heard a sound coming from the other side of the U-shaped driveway. It was a golf cart of sorts, driven by a woman Keith could only assume was Allura. She was just as beautiful as Shiro described, if not more so. She wore sunglasses and a white visor that shielded her face, but still Keith could see she was gorgeous, and was definitely wealthier than he could ever imagine. Her entire ensemble looked like it was worth as much as Keith’s custom-made barrel saddle, which he had saved up all summer last year to get. 

“Keith?” She spoke, hopping out of the cart, “I’m Allura, I’ve heard all about you!” Her accent was apparent, but not hard to understand. It was the kind Keith had only heard on television before, and it only added to the intimidation. 

“Y-Yeah, hi, nice to meet you.” Keith shook her hand and offered a small smile, unsure if she could tell that it had been forced. She made no notion to it however, just turned to Red with a large grin. 

“And this is Red? May I?” She motioned to the horse, and Keith nodded, despite not knowing what she had in mind. 

But Allura just approached Red slowly, putting out a hand for him to sniff if he was curious, but the gelding barely paid her any mind, more interested in the grass behind Keith than anything.

“Oh, he’s absolutely beautiful!” the woman held a hand to her chest, “He’s stunning Keith, really. We barely get any Western breeds around here, such a refreshing sight.” 

That was definitely not what _Keith_ was expecting. Allura was genuinely impressed by his ranch horse, not a Warmblood or a fancy imported stallion, this was his little reigning quarter horse that had earned him a few ribbons at local rodeos, not a fancy Olympian pony who had thousands of dollars to their name.

“Oh, thanks-“ 

“You will be participating in the shows while you’re here, no?” 

“I-I don’t-“ Keith stammered, “I’m not sure if-“ 

“He’d love to,” Shiro cut in, placing an encouraging hand on his shoulder, “You have no idea what Keith and Red are capable of together.” 

“I am so glad to hear it!” Allura grinned widely, “I look forward to seeing the two of you in action! Until then, let’s get you both situated so you can relax a bit. Shiro said he got along with Smokey?” 

Keith followed them back into the barn; him and Red trailing behind the two leading him back out to the paddocks. They discussed arrangements and other things, but he didn’t quite hear them, just trying to take in the whole situation. Not only was Allura impressed by his horse, she was also excited to see them work, and compete! What kind of rider was she? 

“This will be your stall if you want it,” she interrupted his thoughts to gesture to a large stall near the exit, “I normally bring my horses in at night, but if he does better out twenty-four-seven we can work with that.” 

“He uh- He comes in at night, so it’s appreciated.” 

“No problem at all, I’d like for you both to be as comfortable as possible in your stay. There are still a few hours of daylight left,” she pushed open the large sliding door to the back of the property, “So you might as well let him out with Smokey and Ulaz.” 

Keith did as he was directed, bringing him up to the paddock containing Shiro’s mare and an older looking bay that he assumed was Ulaz. Red looked a little apprehensive as he took his halter off, but as soon as Smokey trotted over, Ulaz in toe, he was off, stretching his legs and chasing the gelding away from his old friend. 

“Ulaz may annoy him a bit in the beginning, but he’ll back off in time.” She took the halter from his hands and put it on a hook by the gate, “As for you, Keith, I really want you to feel at home here, alright? The arenas are free for you to use any time, and I don’t know how he does but-“ she pointed to the empty fenced-off area he noticed earlier, “That’s the track the track ponies train on, if it’s open you’re more than welcome to try it out.” 

“And the cross country fields out back,” Shiro interjected, “I know you’re not a jumper, but maybe something new will be nice for a change? It’s just behind the hill, past the paddocks.” 

“Yes of course,” said Allura, “You’ll be staying in our guest house, and I’m sorry to say but there are some grooms staying there already, but they’re all lovely. You’ll get along great, I’m sure of it. There are three others, one of them is visiting family, but he should be back within the next few days.” 

Keith expected as much, but he didn’t know how well living with a bunch of strangers would go over. What if they were messy? Or had annoying habits? What if they listened to rave music until four in the morning? He didn’t know how much of that he could stand, but if they were even half as accommodating as Allura was being, things would probably work out. 

“Want me to show you the tack room?” asked Shiro, “We can unload your stuff then take you back to the house before dinner so you can get settled in?” 

“Sure thing,” the three of them went back to the trailer, but instead of getting back on her cart, Allura started unloading his stuff with them, carrying a box of his polo wraps and other miscellaneous junk, with a grooming kit on top. “Oh Ms. Altea, you don’t have to-“ 

“Oh nonsense,” she laughed, “I’ll show you which box is yours, Shiro can go put the trailer back. And please, call me Allura.” 

“Which… box is mine?” 

“Well yes, everybody gets their own tack box. Would you rather share with Shiro?” she nodded her head in his direction, “I’m fine with it if that’s what you would prefer, but he’s really rather messy.” She led him to the wide hallway before the stalls, explaining where he could find the feed room, the hay loft, and get to the office. “The office is attached to a viewing room so if you want to watch the commotion but don’t want to interrupt, you can sit down. There’s a coffee and tea machine too,” he nodded along with the information, “Here’s the tack room, this box is yours and- oh sorry, I didn’t bring a lock for you. I’ll do that later tonight, but there’s really nobody around who would touch your things, they’re one hundred percent safe with me.” 

“Thank you,” he said, taking in the box. There was room for two saddles, a rack for bridles, and plenty of space underneath for more. He decided to put his saddle on the top rack, leaving room for his boxes and other equipment. He didn’t have much, but he prided himself in his showy tack that he had earned all by himself. It meant a lot to him that it stayed in good condition.

“That’s pretty much it,” she paused suddenly, hearing a noise coming from the arena, “Sorry, we just don’t have a lot of people using the indoor since it’s been so beautiful out lately. Hello?” she called, but when she got no reply she walked over to the half-gate, calling out again to make her presence known. 

Inside was a guy, about Keith’s age, maybe older. He was on a large golden Belgian, plodding along at an extended trot in half-passes across the ring. It was such a strange sight for Keith, seeing a draft horse do Dressage and look so smooth doing it, but the moment was short-lived. 

“Hunk, why are you-“ at the sound of Allura’s voice the horse dropped it’s butt and scooted a good meter, almost pulling the reigns from the boy’s hands with a yelp, making him scramble to get them back. “Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry Hunk!” 

“It’s fine,” he huffed, “Oh my- hooh, sorry, we’re just- Sunny and I were a little to concentrated, I didn’t even hear the gate.” Despite being out of breath they made their way slowly over. The gelding began huffing in Allura’s face, even sticking a tongue out at one point. 

“Goodness, Sunny, mind your manners,” she scolded, but made no move to get away or stop him, letting a bit of a grin slip. “What are you doing in the indoor?” 

“The sun was right over the ring when I tacked up, I thought maybe the shade would be better,” suddenly his eyes locked on Keith, “You’re the new guy?” 

“Yeah, Keith Kogane.” He felt like he should shake the boy’s hand, but he was too high up. 

“Hunk Garett, and this is Star Shine Sunny.” He motioned to his mount, temporarily dropping the reigns. He took the opportunity to move over to Keith, giant nostrils blowing hot hair onto his face. “Oh god, sorry, he’s not one for personal space.” 

“It’s no problem,” the smaller boy laughed, “He’s sure good looking, how old?” 

“Just turned sixteen, but honestly he doesn’t act a day over two.” Hunk smiled at the question, obviously proud of his companion, “As you can see by our earlier antics.” 

“No big deal, happens to the best of us.” 

“Right you are,” Allura grinned, “Well, we should go get Keith settled. Are you on dinner duty tonight?” 

“Yes ma’am,” exclaimed Hunk, “I’m just finishing up.” 

“Good, good, no more antics please though, I’d like to keep you in one piece.” 

“Nice meeting you, Hunk.”

On the way back to the driveway, Allura was stopped by multiple people, only stopping for a quick second to answer their question or excuse herself. Eventually they made it back to the cart, Shiro already had it running and waiting for them, sitting on the back of the cart leaving the front two seats open for Keith and Allura. 

Apparently the house was a ways up, and going on foot would be quite the trek. Allura explained that there were multiple carts he was free to use, but try and work it out with the others when he was taking them and when they might need them. It was all a bit much, but he thought he was managing well given how fast it was all moving. He barely had any time to think about Texas, or his dad. 

Suddenly another cart appeared, zooming fast around the corner and coming to a halt with a skid. Allura waved to it and it backtracked a bit, pulling up beside their own. 

“Why are you two in such a rush?” she asked, sounding a little suspicious. 

“Well dumbass here,” the smaller of the two started, “Slept in until two o’ clock then decided stalls could wait, so I’m going to help him, but I’m not missing dinner.” 

“That’s-“ Allura sighed, “Fine, that’s fine. This is Keith, our new guest. Keith, this is Pidge and their brother Matt.” 

“Howdy, partner,” the one named Matt waved, but Pidge slapped his hand. 

“They don’t actually say howdy in Texas, Matt, will you- Oh fuck, it’s already four-thirty! Nice meeting you, Keith!” they called over their shoulder as they zoomed away. 

“I swear their manners are usually better,” reassured Allura. 

“It’s fine,” Keith chuckled, “I’m like that too sometimes.” 

“I want you to know, Keith,” whatever she was about to say was important, the sudden serious tone of voice made Keith’s mouth dry. “I haven’t told any of the other grooms about your situation. All I said was your father was away, and you needed a place to stay for the summer, it’s up to you to tell them or not, but we’re all here to support you. If you ever need anything, just ask.” 

Unable to speak, he just nodded hastily, trying to fight back the wetness threatening his eyes. Allura had no idea what this was like, and he knew she was just trying to make him feel welcome, but it was almost too much. Keith didn’t want this, and no amount of being coddled could make this place home for him. 

The guesthouse was in front of the main house, both quite large and probably much bigger than Keith’s own. It had a spacious kitchen, dining room, living room, and four bedrooms. What it didn’t have though is multiple bathrooms, just a single bath/shower combo with a vanity and a toilet. 

“I know,” Shiro muttered when he saw Keith eyeing it, “there actually is a second, but it’s an ensuite and spoken for.” He picked up his bags and led the younger man to his own room. It was about the same size as his own back home, just a different layout. Instead of dark mahogany the walls were a red beige, complimenting the outside and décor of the house nicely. It was obvious it was professionally designed, everything calculated down to the last lampshade. It felt… impersonal. Really, was it worth it to make himself comfortable, to really settle in if he’s only going to be there for a few months? 

“Do you need anything?” Shiro asked, setting his bags down on the bed. 

“No, I think I’m all good.” 

“Great,” the taller man put a hand on his shoulder, “Make yourself at home, watch TV, I’m just going to go clean up before dinner, but I’ll come get you before I head over.” 

“You don’t live here?” the boy’s stomach fell. 

“No, Matt and I are up in the loft. You’ll do fine, Keith, I promise these are good kids-“ 

“What if they don’t like me?” He mumbled, “What if we don’t get along?” 

“Then we’ll figure it out, but really, you’re overthinking this. What’s the one thing you know you all have in common?” 

“… horses, I guess.” 

“Exactly,” the man smiled, “See? Already got your first topic of conversation.” Keith half-smiled back, “Try to enjoy yourself, Keith. Before you know it, you’ll be back home in your own bed, with your own ring all to yourself. I’ll see you at dinner.” 

As soon as the door shut behind Shiro, Keith fell back on the bed with a loud sigh. This place wasn’t anything like he expected it to be, and it was yet to be decided whether that was a good or a bad thing. If they were as stuck up as he expected, he could just bow his head and give in, make himself as quiet as humanly possible so nobody would notice him. These people were real characters though, and it seemed like he was to be involved in their lives, without a say in the matter. They seemed nice, but he wasn’t here to make friends or open up, he was here because he had no choice. Needless to say, this was going to be a long summer. 

~~~

“Keith, what do you like to eat?” Hunk asked as he passed him the mashed potatoes. They had all found their way into the main house for dinner, the six of them sitting at the table around a meal Hunk had prepared. 

“I’m not really picky,” Keith took the dish and dropped a spoonful of the mash onto his plate, “Honestly, anything is fine, I feel a little guilty anyway.” 

“Nonsense, Keith,” Allura took the dish and passed it along to Shiro, “We offered you a place to stay, we’re in charge of keeping you comfortable. What’s your favourite thing to eat? We could even order in if that’s what you wanted.” 

Keith smiled a little, “I guess… sushi is pretty good.” 

“I’ve never had sushi before,” Matt commented. 

“And I’ve never made it, so we should try!” said Hunk, stuffing his face with grilled steak. “Besides,” he spoke around the half-chewed beef, “I don’t think there’s any Japanese places in Garrison County.” 

“Are you Japanese, Keith?” Pidge asked, adjusting their glasses. 

“A quarter Japanese, but I’ve never been.” Pidge looked a little perplexed suddenly, and he realized it must be because of his appearance. “I’m half Korean, if that’s why you’re confused.” 

“What’s the other quarter?” 

“Arabian, I swear,” Shiro cut in, earning him chuckles from around the table, “Really, that last quarter is all Texan. Keith’s dad is a real authentic cowboy.” 

Keith paused, spoonful of potatoes sticking out of his mouth. He was enjoying himself so much that he had almost forgotten the reason he was here in the first place, the reason he couldn’t forgive himself if he enjoyed this. 

“Oh that’s really neat, Keith-“ 

“What do you do, Pidge and Matt?” the boy interrupted, urgent to change the subject as fast as possible. 

Both their eyes immediately lit up, “We’re jockeys!” exclaimed Pidge, “Matt trains the thoroughbreds, I do all the real important stuff.” 

“Excuse you,” the elder huffed, “Training is just as important as racing. If it weren’t for me, none of those horses would even be rideable!” 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Matthew, we all know they win because of my subtle genius and natural affinity for the language of equi-” 

“Settle down, horse whisperer,” Shiro chuckled, “They’re both very talented, and that is where this conversation ends. We don’t need another food fight.” 

Keith couldn’t help but notice the two empty seats at the end of the table, presumably for Alfor and the other groom. He knew the groom was visiting family, but he didn’t feel like pressing Allura for information at the moment. The topic of fathers was dropped, he would like to keep it that way. 

Conversation was light, fun, and overall pretty easy the rest of the night. He learned that Hunk was originally from Hawaii but was doing a homestay program here while he started University for engineering and farrier work, and that Matt and Pidge were from New York but since Matt was finished school and wanting to start a career in training, and he and his sibling were basically attached at the hip, they decided to move out here together, the live-in opportunity was ideal to their situation. He already knew all about Allura and Alfor though, from how much Shiro talked about them, and from his father. Alfor and him had been friends long before his fame, back when both worked as grooms in the show circuit, and he was the one to recommend the Koganes to Shiro. 

“I better hit the hay,” Hunk said, patting his stomach. “Since I’m on chore duty tomorrow.” 

“When does Lance get back?” asked Matt, “I thought he was supposed to be home today?” 

“His flight was cancelled, but he should be back by Thursday.” Hunk explained, picking his dishes up, “I don’t mind a bit of extra work.” 

“I can help,” Keith interjected, “I’d like to pull my weight, let me do the chores.” 

Allura immediately apposed, “No, no, Keith, as long as you clean up after Red there is no weight to be pulled.” 

“I know how much you charge for board, but I’m also living here. Please, let me help, it’d be no problem at all.” 

She took a sip of her iced tea, thinking, then nodded. “Oh, alright. Hunk, do you mind showing him the ropes?” 

“Oh yeah, no problem!” he assured her excitedly, “Be ready bright and early, we’re on breakfast and stall duty.” The older boy gave Keith a good-natured slap on the shoulder before he cleared his part of the table, disappearing into the other room to put away his dishes.

This would be a piece of cake. Every day he got up to feed the horses anyway, how different could it be? Sure there were a few more, but the barn was equipped with water valves in each stall as well as a nameplate that gave their exact feeding needs. Not only that, the horses were outside most of the day, leaving only a few hours of mucking left to be done. All he had to do was get some instructions, finish the chores, than he could work with Red for the rest of the day. If every day were like this, he would be home in no time.

 

Hunk was definitely a morning person. That wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but it wasn’t a good thing in Keith’s book either. The older boy was cheery and energetic, tossing hay bales around the loft and chattering away like he didn’t wake up at the ass crack of dawn to make himself a complete balanced breakfast, then do the same for a herd of horses. Keith wasn’t so preppy, he had woken up later than expected and was running on a stomach filled with coffee at this point. The air was still wet with dew and it was much colder than he was used to back home as they let the horses out of their stalls and into their paddocks, but it was almost nice. He wasn’t working up quite the sweat, and maybe he would get the job done faster. 

“How long have you had Red then? What’s his story?” 

“His story?” 

“You know,” Hunk popped his head into the stall Keith was working on, waiting for the water in the next to fill, “His story. Where did he come from? What do you do with him? That whole thing.” 

“Well, he’s ten this year, I got him for my fourteenth birthday.” He smiled at the memory, “My dad had him before he gave him to me though. Got him from the rodeo grounds when he was five, but they didn’t really know his history, thought he was dangerous.” 

“Oh wow, he doesn’t look like a wild rodeo pony.” 

“Yeah, they couldn’t use him for much else, so he did saddle broncs until my dad got his hands on him,” Keith put the last of the droppings into his wheelbarrow and began to move onto the next one, “He’s a neat little horse though. Stubborn, headstrong, but he’s sweet, just needs somebody who can match his energy.”

Little did Hunk know, asking about his little palomino was pretty much the key to his heart. He could go on for hours about that horse, as any horse lover could, but his connection was deeper than most. They weren’t just a pet and an owner, they were partners in crime. They saddled up, and it was like Red could read Keith’s mind. 

“I wish Sunny and I had a cool story like that,” Hunk said as he shut off the water, “He was my sister’s 4H mount, but she grew out of horses, I never did.” 

“You have siblings?” 

“Two older sisters. What about you?” 

“Nope, just me and Red-” his thoughts were interrupted by a loud shriek and the sound of flip-flops against the concrete path. 

“BLUE!” Somebody screamed as they bolted past the stall door, Keith barely even had time to look, just saw a figure flash by in the corner of his eye, “BLUE, HONEY, I MISSED YOU!” 

“Lance is back,” Hunk chuckled, “Do I not get a hug too?” He called out the barn doors, cupping his hands like a megaphone. Suddenly the figure returned, running at him full speed and jumping onto him like a monkey. 

“Aloha, mi amigo!” the boy, Lance, exclaimed loudly, “I missed you!” 

“I missed you too,” Hunk laughed while plucking the scrawny boy from his figure, “How was Cuba, though? How is your family?” 

“Same old, same old,” he waved a hand about, “Nice seeing everybody, but I didn’t eat a single burger the whole time I was there,” Hunk feigned disgust, “I know! Do you know what that kind of thing does to a man? I-“ he paused, noticing Keith, “Who’s the mullet?” 

Mullet? Mullet?! That’s the first thing this guy notices about him? How could he judge when his attire was straight out of a teen beach movie, flips flops and bright blue board shorts, a towel around his neck and cheap sunglasses resting on the back of his head. 

“His name’s Keith, he’s from Texas.” Hunk called, sending an apologetic look Keith’s way.

“The name’s Lance McClain, professional badass.“ he stalked forward, putting a hand out for the shorter boy to shake, and he did so reluctantly. 

“Is that your official title or?” 

“Ooh, I like this one!” Lance laughed, “It’s more of a hobby than anything really,” he leaned against the stall door, crossing his legs and inspecting the non-existent dirt under his nails, “So, Keith, what’s your shtick?” 

“No shtick, I like horses and I needed a place to stay.” 

“You’re staying here? Like, in the castle?” 

Keith shot Hunk a confused look, “He means the house, we call the house Castle Altea sometimes, it’s an inside joke.” 

“Yeah, I guess so. Just for the summer while my family’s away, then I’m back in Texas.” 

Lance smirked, conniving and sly. “No problem with that if you’re gonna keep doing my chores for me, Keith from Texas.” The tan boy shot him finger guns with a wink on the end, then did an exaggerated salute to Hunk, before turning on his heels. “Be back in a bit, just bringing my bags up to the house. Unless you want to do that for me too, eh Tex?” But he didn’t leave any time for an answer, waltzing away with a sort of overbearing confidence Keith found infuriating. 

“Oh god, please don’t let Tex become a thing.” 

“Better than Mullet,” Hunk chuckled and shook his head, “Sorry, he’s a little much at first but he grows on you.” 

“Like a fungus,” Pidge interrupted out of nowhere, carrying a bridle on one arm and a saddle on the other, “Before I moved to Garrison County I got straight A’s and ate three meals a day, now I’ve seen all six seasons of Sex and the City,” they stopped in front of the stall Keith was in, “Plus the movies.” 

Somehow that made sense to Keith, but he seriously questioned all logic behind it. Lance seemed like the kind of guy to have that affect on people, irritatingly charming and cheerful, the complete opposite of Keith. He hoped their conflicting personalities wouldn’t get in the way, or cause any trouble. Keith was hoping for a smooth ride into fall, but very rarely did things go the way he planned. 

By the time he finished the stall he was on and moved onto his last, Pidge had returned from outside with a lanky buckskin with only one ear, hooking her up to the crossties while they brushed her. 

“Who’s this?” He asked, genuinely intrigued. He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen a horse so strange looking. 

“Jungle Queen Jade, or just Jade for short,” Pidge paused their brushing and leaned on the horse, looking smug although they barely made it to her stomach. 

“Related to Jungle King Jerry?” Pidge nodded, “Oh shit, dude, how’d you get a hold of her?” 

“She’s obviously a little… rough looking, right? They were selling her for really cheap, never expected her to win any races, but this baby’s gonna bring home some blue ribbons, I assure you.” They dragged over a footstool and began saddling the horse up, “She’s a little late to the game and I’m a little early, but I’m all about defeating the odds.” 

For a track thoroughbred the mare seemed... rather calm. She stood completely still as Pidge struggled to tack her up, even going as far as to lower her head to the ground when it was time to bridle. There was no way such a laid back horse would win any races, but Pidge seemed confident, so he would need to see before he judged anything. If there was one thing he had learned so far in his short time at the barn it was that first impressions often mean nothing. 

Thinking back to that Lance guy, he hoped that were true.

“Believe me,” said Hunk, dumping his last water bucket, “She may not look like much, but Jade is a beast.” 

He hurried up, dumping his wheelbarrow before making his way over to the track where Hunk was watching Pidge warm up. They were in a two-point, trotting along with Jade’s head perfectly set in the bridle, stretching her long, skinny legs out in front of her. They were halfway around their second loop of the track, coming back around the closer side at the same steady two beat gait. Then when they came around to the gate again, Pidge opened the reigns a bit, letting Jade take the bit and launch them into a full out gallop. It was unheard of, Keith’s brain was struggling to understand every angle of the situation. For one, how was Pidge controlling the giant horse? With every stride they would move with the motions, keeping a steady pressure on the bit whilst keeping the horse’s head low and in control. Not once did Pidge kick, or whip, or yank, it was like Jade knew exactly what to do, and the small teen on her back was just along for the ride. 

This continued for a few more minutes, until they lapped the track three times and began their slow descent back into a trot, then back into a walk. By the time the walk came, Jade stopped throwing her head and tugging the bit, she just marched calmly around the mulch track like they were doing a light exercise and not a gallop that made Keith’s thighs burn just watching. When they came closer, he realized that Pidge had dropped their stirrups at some point, stretching their legs out as well as their reigns so Jade could stretch as well. 

“Well,” Pidge huffed when they passed, “What do you think?” 

“That was… wow.” 

“Right?” Hunk hopped the fence, almost falling as he landed on the other side. “She’s looking good!” 

“Thanks,” Pidge put their goggles up, “We need to work on those corners though, she’s still hugging the outside. I should see what Matt says when he warms up with us tomorrow.” They caught sight of Keith, who was still staring awestruck at the huffing horse. “Keith, you alright?” 

“Yeah, I just- I’ve never seen anything like that before. Even though she’s giving all she’s got you seem so in control.” 

“This is my best friend, and I’m telling you, it’s like we speak the same language.” Pidge brought her closer and finally halted, climbing down the horse in an attempt to dismount gracefully. “Ever ridden a racehorse, Keith?” 

“I’ve trained a few, back at the ranch, but there were all retired, so not really.” He rubbed the sweat from the back of his neck, “My dad never let me ride the real ones we got sometimes.” 

“There’s nothing like a disrespectful thoroughbred, I swear.” Pidge shook their head, taking off their helmet. “Some people would let their horses get away with murder.” They shot a look at Hunk, who in turn looked very offended. 

“There’s a difference between reinforcement and punishment, young Pigeon, and I believe in positive reinforcement above all.” 

“Do you also believe in giving your horse diabetes?” They shoved their helmet into Hunk’s hands as they passed, “Sunny needs to lay off the treats.” 

 

That night dinner was an affair. With Lance back, the attention was on him completely, which didn’t bother Keith one bit. He told all sorts of stories about Cuba, the food, the ladies, and quite a few stories about his presumably massive family. Apparently it had been his cousin’s wedding, but rather than dwell on the reception, Lance focused on the apparently perfect swimming and babe-watching weather over their peach cobbler. 

Finally, the commotion had calmed, barely anybody was hanging around the barn anymore, and the outdoor ring was completely cleared, so it was Keith’s time to really relax. Although he could barely contain himself, he took his time tacking Red up, not bothering with spurs or saddle tonight. He wanted Red to relax too, and there was nothing like a bareback ride as the sun went down. 

Curious, but not spooky, Red made his way around the ring slowly, taking in all the new sights. There were a couple trees outside the sandy arena, and a few colourful jumps in the middle, but they were easily manoeuvred around. Keith made him jog around the jumps a few times, warming him up, then starting a slow lope, doing lazy circles around the large ring. The setting sun gave them the perfect light and coolness for their ride, and he had no doubt they would both have barely broken a sweat by the end. 

The ample room was perfect for sloppy figure eights and lead changes, just kind of letting Red get a feel for the new footing and surroundings. His head was low to the ground, split reigns slack against his neck as Keith used his weight and legs to direct the little palomino. Still he kept busy, asking the horse to suddenly stop, reverse, spin, or speed up at random moments to keep them both sharp, and this distracted him from the blue eyes boring into him. 

“Yeehaw, Tex, that sure is one purdy pony y’got there, partner” 

At the sound of the horrible Texan accent, Keith involuntarily slammed on the breaks, rocking his weight back into his butt and heels so fast he almost flew over Red’s head, only catching himself last minute. He didn’t hear Lance walk up, didn’t even see him before he said anything, the guy must have snuck up on him on purpose. 

“Do you mind?” the smaller boy growled, “You could have spooked him!” 

“I thought quarter horses were supposed be like, you know, bombproof?” 

“Yeah, but what if he wasn’t? What if I hurt myself?” Keith turned Red towards the taller boy, “Some of us actually value safety, you know.” 

“Oh Tex, the moment I saw that ass I knew you had a seat like no other.” Lance smirked, resting his elbow on the fence and his face in his palm, staring up at Keith dreamily. “You gonna show me your stuff again or what?” 

The nicknames he could handle, but the gross teasing was just inappropriate and uncalled for. Earlier Lance was going off about all the Cuban babes he had spotted, he was obviously looking to get a rise out of Keith, and not a pleasant reaction. Maybe he thought since he was from Texas he would be grossed out, but he was more pissed at the fact that Lance seemed to have no regard for his comfort or safety, just about poking fun and having a laugh. 

“Knock it off!” he snapped, “I’m just trying to get some work done, then I’ll get out of your hair.” 

“I’d rather you get in it, but I see where I might have overstepped a bound,” Lance smiled a genuine smile, small but warm. “I’ll leave you to it.” 

And with that, the boy left. He just waltzed away without another word. Not that Keith wanted the harassment to continue, oh dear god no, but he was expecting the other boy to put up more of a fight, really get a good reaction out of him, but apparently that wasn’t the case. 

He turned Red around with a huff, continuing his reigning work and spins. It was difficult, thighs already burning in an attempt to stay on with each fast movement, but he was managing. Red’s quick reaction time and nimble legs were both a blessing and a curse. 

Eventually Lance returned, making Keith huff in exasperation although he was almost done. This time, however, he was leading in a sturdy looking grey, completely tacked; he was even wearing a helmet. 

“Mind if Blue and I join you?” 

“No problem,” he growled through clenched teeth, “Just stay out of my way.” 

“If you stay out of mine, Mullet,” he mounted quickly, sending the big grey off into the other side of the arena, letting her stretch and warm up her muscles. Soon, they picked up a nice steady trot, then a canter, and eventually they were hopping over rails and kicking up dust like it was nobody’s business. Keith had never been a jumper, but the horse’s scope was impressive, sailing high above the poles to leave even more clearance than necessary. For once, Lance lost his goofy grin, equitation completely clean and perfect, chewing his bottom lip in concentration. Keith wouldn’t have realized he was staring if a hoof didn’t catch on a pole, bringing Lance, the grey, and the entire jump set down with it. 

In a matter of seconds, Keith was vaulting off Red’s back onto the ground, sprinting over to where Blue struggled to stand up. Lance was stock still, sprawled out on the ground beside her, so the smaller boy pulled him away from the standing horse out of fear she might crush him. 

“Lance! Lance, are you- oh my god, are you okay?” the Texan stammered, bringing a hand up to gently pat the side of the Cuban boy’s dirt-covered face. He winced before one eye shot open. 

“Am I dreaming?” 

“What?” 

“Did I die? Why is there an angel holding me?” 

With a noise of disgust, Keith shoved Lance off his lap, but the boy only laughed. Either he was one-hundred-percent peachy or seriously concussed, Keith hoped the latter. Blue turned around to her rider still holding the reigns in his hands and sniffed him like she was checking for injuries. 

“Aw girl, it’s okay.” He used her neck to stand up, “I know you didn’t mean to, we just have to work on those cross rails a bit more, yeah?” Lance must really love that horse. Every fall was frustrating for Keith, even the ones that weren’t preventable, but despite getting dirt all over his pristine white breaches and a large bruise on his face that was slowly growing in size, Lance still looked chipper and energetic. He hopped right back on, but not before checking his mount for injuries. This was not what he expected at all from the boy, with a nice fancy horse and tack set like that. Not only that, he was a jumper! What kind of jumper was so kind and soft on their horses? Every one Keith had ever met was either snobby or amounting to be. 

“Is she okay?” he asked, startling Lance a bit. The look on his face made Keith think maybe Lance thought he wouldn’t be so concerned. 

“She’ll be alright, just gotta walk it off,” he sighed deeply, “It’s always the cross rail from that direction. She can make every jump perfectly, but it’s something about this one…” he trailed off as Keith brought Red up beside him, slowing him down so they were the same speed. 

“Do you think maybe she’s got sight problems?” Lance’s eyes went wide, staring at Keith like that was the craziest thing he had heard in years. “She has blue eyes, it’s pretty common.” 

“Oh god,” Lance hid his mouth behind a gloved hand, “I sure hope not. Oh god, what if she is going blind? What if she can’t jump anymore? She loves jumping, Mullet, I don’t know what I would-“ 

“Hey,” Keith interrupted, biting back a retort for the nickname, “It’s just a thought, probably nothing, but it’s better to be safe than sorry, right?” the taller boy nodded slowly, “Don’t worry about it too much.” 

“Thanks for that by the way,” Lance pointed to the fallen jumps, “You reacted pretty fast, I was a little dazed.” 

“It’s no problem, you have to be quick in the rodeo.” 

“Holy shit,” Lance’s eyes lit up like fireworks on the fourth of July, “So you’re like, an actual cowboy? No joke? Like, real, authentic, Texas hick?” 

“I’m not a hick-“ 

“Do you ride bulls and stuff? Have you ever roped a calf? Do you say ‘yeehaw’ when you get excited?” 

Keith would have been annoyed if it weren’t for the kid-in-a-candy-store look Lance had on his face. “Uh - yes, yes, and no?” 

“I’ve always wanted to try barrel racing,” he sighed dreamily, “Hey, do you think you could teach me?” 

It was completely lost on Keith why this kid, or any person for that matter, would ask a favour of him like that. Unintentionally brooding and introverted, Keith never thought he came off as the nurturing type. It was even more lost on Keith when his cheeks heated up, and he decided to mumble, “Yeah, I guess I could show you the ropes.” 

“YES!” Lance dropped his reigns to shoot two fists straight in the air in elation, “I can teach you how to jump if you want? I’m sure you’d be good at hunters or something!” 

“I don’t know if your lessons will fully compensate for mine, bucko,” the smaller boy laughed, pointing to the purpling mark on Lance’s cheek. 

“I’m not going to take that personally, since you called me bucko,” Keith rolled his eyes, “but I’ll make you a bet. I say with my coaching, you’ll be out-jumping everybody in Garrison County, apart from me of course, by the end of the summer.” 

“Oh but with my coaching, I can assure you a ribbon at the next rodeo.” 

“Wanna bet on it?” The look on Lance’s face was absolutely feral, smirk so wide it almost split his face in half. 

“You’re on,” Keith put out a hand for him to shake, “But I’m riding Red, not your… show pony.” 

“His name’s Red? But he’s a palomino.” 

“It’s his barn name, jackass,” Keith growled, “More original than naming a grey with blue eyes Blue.” 

“Uh, her name is Blue Tundra, so I didn’t pick it.” Lance crossed his arms, leaving the reigns loose for his mare to reach over and sniff Red’s nose. Having none of that, he squealed a high pitch scream and jumped away, almost knocking Keith off-balance. “Well fuck you too!” Lance glared at the gelding, “We’ll do just fine, won’t we, beautiful?” 

The taller boy leaned over, patting his mare’s neck affectionately and cooing sweet words in her ears. Again, Keith was struck with the realization that judging everybody based on stereotypes was not how he should be approaching things anymore. He would hate for everybody to think he was some backwoods hillbilly because he was a Western rider, or from Texas. Lance had a big, overwhelming personality, it seemed he was always silly and that drove Keith mad, but this was a softer side of him, the side that spoke to his horse like an old friend and told her it was fine when she messed up. Keith could learn something from him, although he didn’t want to admit it, and trying something new this summer was something he looked forward to if Lance didn’t annoy him to death before he could. 

“The sun’s getting pretty low, I think I’m going to head in.” 

“Yeah, me too.” Lance followed suit, both of them riding up to the front of the barn before dismounting. He handed Keith his reigns so he could hold the horses as Lance opened the large sliding doors that they kept shut and locked at night, but all four of them froze in their places when they door opened. 

Shiro had Matt pressed up against one of the stall doors, knee between his thighs and hands under his shirt. Both of them looked up at the sound of the doors, but they only reacted a few seconds later, springing apart and moving back to their work like they weren’t just caught making out against a stall instead of feeding grain like they were supposed to be doing. 

Shiro cleared his throat, “Nice ride, boys?” Matt offered them a smile but awkwardly tripped over a grain bucket, nearly slamming his head into the metal gate of Jade’s stall. 

“Really nice,” Lance finally responded, that signature smirk returning to his face. “Perfect night for a ride, actually. Not in the middle of the barn, though.” Matt choked on air, keeling over and almost hitting his face on the grain cart. 

“W-What’s that supposed to mean?” stammered the eldest, trying to keep a calm composure, but failing horribly. 

“It means save it for the bedroom,” Lance poked a finger in his chest as him and Blue walked by, “Preferably.” 

Did Lance know about them? It seemed like nobody did, the way they reacted. Plus, at dinner and all the other times he had seen them interact it was nothing more than… friendly. He seemed like the kind of guy to just take things in stride, so maybe Lance had no idea, but Keith was probably just missing something. More importantly, why didn’t Shiro tell him? They were close, very close, yet the only time Keith had heard the name Matt from Shiro’s mouth before moving here was in brief conversation, during the telling of a story or anecdote. Keith didn’t even know Shiro was into guys! Then again, maybe he wasn’t, but Keith was not about to ask. He hastily power-walked by them both to their stall, as fast as he could without Red breaking into a trot, un-tacking even faster. Him and Lance both got on the last cart left down at the barn back to the house, Lance insisting on driving because he was ‘here first and had first dibs’. 

“Did you really mean it?” Lance finally broke the silence, “You’ll teach Blue and I how to barrel race?” 

“If that’s what you want, yeah. I’ve got nothing better to do…” 

“You know what, Keith from Texas? I was wrong about you, you’re alright.” 

“Uh, thanks?”

“No problem,” he grinned, “Did you not know about… you know, Shatt?” 

“Shatt?” Keith snapped, “They have a fucking name?” 

Lance let out a loud bellow of a laugh, the kind that was obnoxious but contagious. “I take that as a no. Yes, they have a name, but we have yet to catch them in the act, Pidge now owes me ten dollars.” 

Keith pictured both teens throwing open doors and jumping into rooms without reservation, trying to catch a glimpse of the two to win the bet. 

“I can’t believe Shiro didn’t tell me,” muttered the Texan, “Why would he keep something like that from me? We’re practically brothers.” 

“Well, you _are_ from Texas.” He said, as if that was supposed to make complete sense. 

“Meaning?” 

“Meaning, maybe he thought you wouldn’t approve? Everything’s bigger in Texas, right? Including bigotry.” 

Keith scoffed at the notion, but kept his mouth shut, not wanting to reveal anything further. If Lance knew what Keith did, he would know that is absolutely ridiculous. Shiro was the first person the boy ever came out to, the first and only person to know he was gay, and still was. Sometimes Keith thought he always would be the only person. Suddenly all the advice he had given, all of the ‘These feelings are normal,’ and ‘Everybody gets confused sometimes,’ made so much more sense. Shiro always seemed so wise and knowledgeable, but this whole time he was speaking from experience! Keith had poured his heart out to him, cried into his chest, wailed about a boy from school who he swore he was in love with and would never love him back, and Takashi Shirogane never, ever thought to mention that he was experiencing the same thing? 

The next time the two were alone, there was a conversation to be had, and not a nice one, at that. 

Upon arrival to the house, Lance loudly proclaimed that he was king and that everybody should bow down to him because he finally caught the fabled Shatt going at it in the middle of the walkway. With a ‘Gross, that’s my brother…’ and an exasperated sigh, Pidge forked over the cash Lance was owed, but couldn’t manage to hide their excitement. 

“You really saw them mackin’?” called Hunk from the bathroom, suddenly rushing out in just a towel. 

“Yup!” the jumper exclaimed proudly, hopping unceremoniously over the back of the couch, “I have proof too, isn’t that right, Keith?”

“Yeah they were definitely up to something.” 

“Grody,” Hunk cut in from the other room, “It was bound to happen sooner or later though.” 

“We’ve been studying the two of them for a while now,” Pidge explained, “but getting them together is like… seeing Bigfoot and Mothman in one picture, it just doesn’t happen.” 

“You’re talking about them like this is the FBI,” chuckled Keith, “If they’re never alone together how did you find out?” 

“Think about it,” Pidge crossed their legs and rubbed their hands together like they were plotting something, “They’re best friends, or at least say they are, and live together, yet they barely ever interact during the day? Unless they have to do chores, so obviously they’re hiding something.” 

“Whenever we tease them about it, Shiro shuts it down and changes the subject, Matt gets all flustered and starts stammering about forgetting to water paddocks or needing to cool off one of the horses even though none of them have been worked all day.” Lance leans over the couch to look at Keith, “These are real life cryptids and we’re Mulder and Scully.” 

“I’m Scully, he’s Mulder.” 

“And I’m the helpless victim that gets roped into every investigation,” Hunk sighed, passing Keith a pop from the fridge, “I guess that makes you the love interest that will suddenly disappear when it’s most convenient. Welcome to the X-Files.” The oldest boy through two more cokes to Lance and Pidge on the other side of the couch, but not before catching a glimpse of Lance’s face, “Crap, Lance! What did you do to Keith?” 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

“Well, he hit you, didn’t he? What’s with the bruise on your face?” 

“He didn’t- I-“ 

“I didn’t hit him, he fell,” Keith cut in, “Blue misjudged a distance.” 

“Again?” Pidge raised an eyebrow, “She’s never done that in any other season, maybe you should get her looked at.” 

“Keith said she might be going blind,” he muttered, staring down at the unopened can in his hand.

“I never said she was going blind, I said she might have sight issues, it’s really common in horses with little pigment. Cataracts is common too.” The other three shot him a confused look, “What?” 

“How do you know so much about all this medical stuff?” Pidge asked. 

“I wanted to be a vet when I was little.” He fiddled with the tab of his pop, “I remember lots still.” 

“Wanted, as in past-tense?” 

“Well, I’m not very smart, and I don’t have that much money, so I don’t think I could get into vet school. I’m just going to stick with rodeoing, it’s what I know best.” 

“Hey, I’m sure that’s not true. My family doesn’t have that much money, but I saved up all summer to afford shipping for Sunny to come here, and I’m living here because I’m saving so much more money than living on campus!” 

“Yeah, Matt and I too. There just isn’t any opportunities for us in New York, this just seemed like the better option. Allura and Alfor help out a lot too.” 

Lance sat up straight finally, “None of us have things handed to us, I’ve got a big family, and I’m a middle child, so I have to work for everything myself.” He pointed a finger at Keith, “You gotta do things for yourself sometimes, man, but believe me having others help you, like the Altea’s, is a real game changer.” 

“I guess so,” he rubbed an arm shyly, “My dad is all about the rodeo though, it’s what my mom did too. I just don’t want to disappoint him, I want him to be proud of me.” 

“I’m sure he’ll be proud no matter what decision you make,” Hunk patted him gently on the back, “Besides, you’ve got all summer to think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would absolutely love to hear your thoughts and head canons! If there is a mistake or something you really enjoyed, please leave me a comment, I'd love to hear your criticism and feedback. Keeping them all in character as well as adding the horse dynamic is difficult, but I'm trying to keep it accessible. 
> 
> Also, the first Chapter is quite horse-centered, but I assure you the Klance is there and will be front and centre for the rest of the fic, however slow-burn it may be. A friend pointed out that some of the things may have gone over some reader's heads so: 
> 
> -The Arabian joke in the first chapter was alluding to Keith's hot-headed personality, Arabian horses are known for being feisty.  
> -I know sometimes the names of things get confusing, but colours and breeds are easy to decipher with context clues, if you really are curious and can't figure out the definition of something, a quick google search should clear it up.


End file.
